Fear
by Gita Chibi
Summary: Satu hal yang ditakuti oleh Okumura Yukio adalah... -YukioRin, oneshot


**Disclaimer :** Ao no exorcist owned by Kazue Katou

**Characters / Pairing :** Okumuracest, Okumura Rin dan Okumura Yukio

**Genre(s) :** Hurt/comfort, Family

**Warning :** Mungkin OOC, Sedikit Hint YukioRin, gaje

**A/N :** Fanfic pertama di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya!

Apa ada hal yang membuatmu takut?

Banyak hal yang bisa membuat kita takut. Binatang, kegelepan malam, suara, air, manusia, api, dan masih banyak lagi.

Rasa takut juga bisa didapat dari perasaan kita. Rasa takut akan kesepian, rasa takut akan kegagalan, rasa takut akan kesendirian, rasa takut akan dibenci...

Semuanya bisa membuat kita merasakan rasa takut. Menimbulkan berbagai macam efek pada diri masing-masing. Berteriak, bergetar, lari, terdiam, kesedihan yang mendalam, dan kehilangan pandangan hidup...

Jadi, katakanlah.

Apa yang membuatmu takut?

**Ao no Exorcist**

**Fear**

Bagi seorang Okumura Yukio, sang middle first class exorcist yang mendapat gelar meister untuk doctor dan dragoon sekaligus, genius dalam pelajaran maupun bertarung, serta selalu bersikap profesional dalam hal apapun, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya takut.

Tidak ada, kecuali satu.

Duag!

"ADUH!"

Bunyi buku tebal yang dihantamkan ke kepala, ditambah suara si korban yang terkena pukulan itu terbukti sangat nyaring. Si korban, cowok dengan rambut biru yang mendekati hitam, mata biru terang, serta telinga dan gigi runcing hanya bisa meng-aduh ria sambil mengelus kepalanya yang sudah pasti benjol setelah terkena buku tebal yang sedang dipegang guru yang barusan memukulnya.

"Sudah bangun, Okumura-kun?"

...Ralat sedikit. Buku tebal yang dipegang guru SEKALIGUS adik kembar yang baru saja sepenuh hati memukul sang kakak agar terbangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Yukio! Kau ini...!" Sang kakak yang sudah terbangun, Okumura Rin langsung reflek berteriak. Adik kembar merangkap guru, Okumura Yukio hanya menghela nafas sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Di kelas, panggil aku sensei," Yukio menjawab dengan dingin. "Dan cobalah untuk tidak tidur pada saat pelajaran. Kalau ini berlanjut terus..."

Hening. Seluruh kelas merasakan yang namanya 'tenang sebelum badai'. Bahkan Rin hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat mode marah adiknya.

"Kalau berlanjut terus, bukan hanya buku yang mendarat di kepalamu tapi mungkin peluru pistolku. Jadi, jangan sampai tertidur lagi ya!" Sekarang Yukio memperlihatkan senyum yang biasa diperlihatkannya. Senyum yang sukses membuat seluruh kelas membeku dan mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mereka.

Dan yang bisa Rin pikirkan sekarang hanyalah, 'sialnya punya adik Yandere'...

"Baiklah, pelajaran hari ini sampai di sini saja."

Tepat setelah bel tanda pelajaran berakhir, Yukio mengakhiri pelajarannya. Semuanya lalu merapikan buku, beranjak dari kursi, sambil mengobrol. Khusus untuk Rin, dia hanya bisa tepar sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan tangan di atas meja.

"Rin, tidak apa-apa?"

Gadis manis berpakaian tradisional yang duduk di sampingnya terlihat cemas dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Shiemi bahkan seperti melihat roh Rin keluar dari tubuhnya, seperti yang dilihatnya dari manga yang dipinjamkan oleh Okumura bersaudara.

"Huwaa! Rohnya keluar tuh!"

Cowok berambut pink alias Shima Renzou mentoel-toel Rin sambil nyengir dan berteriak heboh. Bon dan Konekomaru yang ada di sampingnya ikutan tertawa kecil.

"Hey, dia beneran nggak apa-apa, kan?"

Sang Miko, Izumo pun ikut berkumpul di meja Rin dan Shiemi. Dia tidak tertawa, tapi juga terlihat tidak peduli.

"Ugghh..."

Suara Rin barusan sukses mengagetkan teman-temannya. Termasuk Yukio yang dari tadi hanya melihat dari meja guru.

"Jangan-jangan... Okumura tertidur lagi, ya?"

Pertanyaan Shima barusan seakan terjawab dengan suara nafas Rin yang teratur. Mata yang terpejam, juga gerakan tubuh saat mengambil nafas... Yup, tidak salah lagi. Okumura Rin kembali tertidur dengan nyenyaknya. Yukio menghela nafas sambil memijat keningnya. Pusing sendiri dengan tingkah kakak kembarnya.

"Kalian pulang saja duluan. Setelah membereskan kelas, akan kubangunkan Nii-san," Yukio berkata sambil tersenyum kecil. Yang lainnya pun mengangguk sembari keluar kelas. Tidak lupa mengucapkan salam.

Setelah semuanya keluar kelas, Yukio kembali membereskan barang-barangnya yang baru saja digunakan untuk pratik di kelas. Sebisa mungkin dia tidak membuat kegaduhan. Melihat kakaknya tertidur nyenyak sedikit melegakan perasaannya. Akhir-akhir ini, Rin sepertinya susah tidur. Tanpa sang kakak ketahui, Yukio melihat Rin bersama Kuro keluar di tengah malam. Dan paginya, baik Rin dan Kuro selalu terluka di sekujur tubuh. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan. Karena itulah, Yukio tidak akan membangunkan kakaknya sekarang.

...Tapi kalau tertidur saat pelajaran, itu hal yang berbeda. Sebagai guru dia tak akan memaafkan murid yang tertidur di kelas. Dengan nyenyak pula. Walaupun itu kakak kembar yang sangat disayanginya.

Selesai membereskan kelas, saatnya membangunkan Rin. Yukio mengulurkan tangannya, menggoyang-goyangkan bahu kakaknya. Tidak ada reaksi. Dicoba lebih keras lagi. Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

Ganti rencana. Meniru Shima, Yukio mentoel-toel Rin. Hanya terdengar gumamam tidak jelas dari sang kakak. Ganti rencana lagi. Dicoba menggelitik sang kakak. Hebatnya, tetap tidak ada reaksi. Rin masih tertidur nyenyak.

Yukio menghela nafas lagi. Dia benar-benar lupa kalau kakaknya sangat susah dibangunkan. Apalagi kalau dia memang lelah. Selain dengan kekerasan, seperti memukul kepalanya dengan buku, dia tidak akan bangun.

Yah, tadi Yukio sudah memakai kekerasan untuk membangunkan kakaknya. Karena itu, cowok berkacamata ini menahan diri untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Lagipula ini sudah bukan waktu belajar mengajar. Dia tidak harus bersikap sebagai guru yang tegas di depan Rin.

...Tapi kalau begini terus, Rin tidak akan bangun. Yukio kembali menghela nafas. Walaupun sekarang helaan nafas itu diikuti senyuman. Senyuman khusus yang hanya ditunjukkan untuk sang kakak. Senyum Okumura Yukio yang sebenarnya.

Masih tersenyum, Yukio mengulurkan tangannya. Mengelus kepala dan rambut sang kakak dengan lembut. Masih tidak ada reaksi. Dielusnya juga kuping setan milik kakaknya. Lalu dielusnya pipi sang kakak. Tapi ketika melakukan semua itu, senyum perlahan menghilang dari wajah Yukio. Sedekat ini dengan kakaknya membangkitkan suatu hal dari lubuk hati Yukio.

Bukan, bukan rasa sayang untuk kakaknya. Yukio sudah menyadari hal itu sejak dulu. Bahkan mungkin sejak dia lahir sebagai anak kembar di dunia ini. Yang bangkit dari lubuk hatinya adalah rasa takut. Rasa takut yang muncul dari sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak terjawab. Tidak terjawab karena sang adik kembar terlalu takut untuk bertanya pada kakak kembarnya.

"Nii-san..." Yukio masih mengelus kepala Rin. "Apa nii-san..."

"Yukio...?"

Mendengar suara Rin yang menyebutkan namanya, Yukio reflek menjauhkan tangannya dari cowok itu. Rin terbangun dari tidurnya, mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sambil sedikit menggeliat. Persis kucing. Tapi Rin tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yukio. Dan jarang sekali Rin terlihat serius seperti sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Benar-benar terbangun, Rin menatap Yukio yang berdiri di depannya. Yukio mengedipkan matanya, masih kaget dengan kakaknya yang terbangun tiba-tiba.

"Tidak. Aku mencoba membangunkan kakak, tapi tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba terbangun seperti itu, Aku sedikit..kaget." Yukio membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya kembali.

"Eh? Mencoba membangunkan? Kapan?" Rin bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ingin rasanya memukul wajah tak berdosa yang dikeluarkan si anak satan. Untungnya, Yukio punya kontrol diri yang bagus.

"Dari tadi! Digoyang-goyang bahunya, ditoel-toel, bahkan digelitik pun kakak tidak bangun-bangun! Makannya aku kaget waktu kakak tiba-tiba bangun..." Oke, menghadapi kakak yang seperti ini memang menghabiskan kesabaran.

"Oh, gitu ya. Benar-benar nggak terasa..." Rin menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Aku terbangun karena kau memanggilku, sih..."

"Eh?" Memang tadi Yukio memanggil Rin. Tapi masa hanya karena itu terbangun...

"Iya, kan? Entah kenapa, kalau kau yang memanggilku, aku pasti langsung terbangun. Sejak dulu begitu..." Rin hanya tersenyum, menjawab hal yang dipikirkan adiknya sekarang. Dia kembali melanjutkan, "Jadi, ada apa?"

"...Tidak ada apa-apa." Yukio terdiam sebentar. "Ayo pulang, Nii-san."

"Yukio."

Yang dipanggil menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah kakak yang baru saja memanggilnya dengan serius. Wajah serius kakaknya lalu berubah menjadi senyum. Senyum lembut yang sangat sering diperlihatkan pada Yukio. Senyuman yang terus membimbing Yukio dan menariknya maju ke depan.

"Ada apa?" Dengan senyuman yang lembut, dengan suara yang lembut, Rin bertanya. Walaupun begitu, Yukio hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala. Menghindari tatapan mata Rin.

"Nii-chan tau kalau adiknya ada masalah lo~~~," seperti menyanyi, Rin kembali berkata. Dan dia masih menunggu dengan sabar. Sampai adik kembarnya mengatakan apa yang dipikirkannya, apa yang menjadi masalahnya.

"Nii-san," Yukio mengambil nafas. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hmmm? Kukira apa. Mau tanya apa?" Rin balik bertanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya di kursi yang dia duduki. Senyuman masih terpasang di wajahnya.

Yukio berjalan menuju jendela di pinggir kelas. Jendela besar yang memperlihatkan pemandangan matahari senja di True Cross Academy. Membelakangi sang kakak, Yukio mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Pertanyaan yang tidak –belum- terjawab karena dirinya terlalu takut bertanya pada Rin.

"Apa Nii-san membenciku?"

Beberapa menit berlalu begitu saja di kelas yang berisi kakak adik kembar itu. Yukio tetap membelakangi Rin setelah bertanya. Rin sendiri berhenti tersenyum. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekagetan yang luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu...?" Rin bertanya pelan. Dia tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung Yukio. Sang adik tetap terdiam. Rin menggeram. "Jawab! Yukio!"

"Hanya ingin tahu..." Yukio mulai berbicara. "Apa kakak membenci..."

"Karena itu, aku tanya kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu!" Rin langsung memotong perkataan Yukio. Dia berdiri dari kursi dan memandang lurus punggung adik kembar yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Senyumannya sekarang berganti menjadi wajah seseorang yang marah. Marah... dan sedih pada saat bersamaan.

"Karena aku terlahir sebagai manusia... Apa nii-san membenciku?" Yukio lalu berbalik dan menghadap ke arah sang kakak. "Kekuatan satan. Karena kita kembar, harusnya bukan hanya kakak tapi aku juga harusnya mendapatkannya. Tapi tidak. Karena tubuhku lemah maka kekuatan itu semuanya untuk kakak. Karena itulah, kakak mendapat julukan 'anak setan' ketika kecil sampai sekarang. Karena itulah kakak tidak bisa memiliki hidup yang normal. Sekarang pun, banyak yang ingin kakak mati!"

Yukio mengatakan semua itu sambil berteriak di depan Rin. Kakak kembarnya itu diam tanpa ekspresi ketika melihat Yukio berteriak mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya. Perasaan yang membuatnya merasakan rasa takut...

"Apa kakak tidak membenciku karena itu? Harusnya aku juga sama dengan kakak. Tapi karena aku terlahir sebagai 'manusia' aku tidak perlu mengalami semua hal yang membuat kakak menderita. Daripada perlakuan yang kakak terima dulu, kekuatan untuk melihat setan di mana-mana tidak ada bandingannya...

Nii-san, apa nii-san membenciku?"

Dan berkumpulnya semua perasaan itu membuat Yukio takut. Takut dengan pertanyaan yang ditimbulkan perasaan itu. Takut dengan jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Karena, satu-satunya hal yag ditakuti oleh Okumura Yukio adalah...

"Yukio, kau..."

...Dibenci oleh Okumura Rin, kakak kembarnya.

"...Kadang-kadang kau bisa lebih bodoh dariku, Kau tahu?"

Jawaban Rin sukses membuat Yukio mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk untuk melihat sang kakak. Dan dia disambut dengan wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum lembut. Yukio dengan wajah kagetnya hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Mana ada kakak yang membenci adiknya sendiri, Yukio." Rin lalu berjalan mundur dan terduduk di kursi. "Aku tidak membencimu dan tidak akan pernah. Apapun yang terjadi." Dan sang anak satan terus tersenyum pada adik kembarnya.

"...Daripada benci, aku malah bersyukur karena kau terlahir sebagai manusia." Rin berkata dengan suara pelan. "Kau bisa hidup normal, senormal hidup seorang exorcist. Kau juga tidak diolok-olok oleh orang lain. Kebalikannya, kau malah sering dipuji karena kegeniusanmu. Semua kakak juga pasti ikut senang dengan keberhasilan adiknya. Bukannya membencinya."

Seperti ada beban yang diangkat dari pundaknya, Yukio merasa lega dari lubuk hatinya. Kakaknya tidak membencinya. Malah, kakaknya bersyukur karena dirinya adalah manusia. Senyuman pun berangsur-angsur kembali ke wajah Yukio. Air matanya sudah ingin keluar dari ujung kelopak mata. Tapi dia menahannya. Setidaknya, dia tidak ingin memperlihatkan sosok lemahnya –air mata- di hadapan kakaknya yang sekarang. Tidak pada saat **dia**lah yang melindungi kakaknya.

"Yosh! Ayo, pulang! Malam ini biar aku yang masak." Rin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Yukio.

Yukio memandang tangan yang terulur dan senyum kakaknya secara bergantian. Dia ikut tersenyum sambil menaruh telapak tangannya di atas telapak tangan sang kakak. Rin lalu sedikit meremas tangannya. Seperti mengatakan, "semua akan baik-baik saja" dan "aku di sini". Tapi yang paling penting adalah "aku tidak membencimu". Yukio menutup matanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Nii-san."

**The end...**

Endingnya aneh banget...

Eh, um... Nggak ada komen aneh-aneh deh. Yang pasti saya sekarang bener-bener jatuh cinta sama Okumuracest XD

Thanks for reading! Review please?


End file.
